Now or Never
by readingmama
Summary: Bella has been building up courage to ask her professor, she finds out he's even more willing than she anticipated. Pinch FAGE 4 story for AddictedNecker


**FAGEtastic Four**

**Title: Now or Never**

**Written for: Addicted Necker/Kayla**

**Written By: Vampiremama/Readingmama**

**Rating: so very M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **Forbidden Love

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: ** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.  
community/Fagetastic_Four/98339/**

**A/N Thanks to my awesome beta acrosstheskyinstars. Kayla, I hope you like it. **

_It is now or never,_ Bella told herself as she'd entered the auditorium.

There were so many reasons why she shouldn't even take the chance. If she came on too strong, she could get kicked out of school. If they did hook up, as she hoped, there was a good chance of him losing his job as well. Why would he take a chance on a stupid, nineteen year old girl?

Professor Cullen was someone every girl dreamed about bedding one day; handsome, smart, witty, and a good dresser. There was a lot to be said about a man who knew how to pick a good pair of shoes. Plus, she loved a man who wore a tie, something to tug on. She had envisioned sitting on the edge of his desk tugging on it numerous times during his lectures.

The room was empty except for him. He was sitting at his desk madly scribbling on some papers. Tall and lean with a crooked smile, Bella thought she had every inch of him memorized. Well, all the bits she'd seen, but her imagination had made up the rest quite well. It had been many nights she laid thinking about that bronze head of hair bobbing wildly between her legs.

He didn't even look up when she entered.

_That is not a good sign_, she thought.

If he felt for her like she did for him, he would have sensed her in the room. She could always feel him, like he was a lighthouse and she was lost at sea.

Her body reacted the same way it always did when it was in a room with him. Her skin prickled with energy and her nipples hardened. Between her legs warmed and became wet as she walked down the stairs toward his desk.

She had been in his class for three weeks and never once had he made eye contact with her. Not until yesterday. Her fantasies had always been one-sided, but when his eyes stopped on hers in the middle of his lecture, causing him to pause for a moment, she thought maybe, just maybe, he felt it too.

It was why she was here; ready to make a spectacle of herself. The deep green of his eyes had been featured in her daydreams before, but after having them fixed on her in such an intense way, she had to know.

So here she was. Carpe Diem. Seize the day and all that.

"Yes?"

She hadn't realized that she'd been spotted yet. Looking up, she willed herself not to get flustered. Seducing her gorgeous, thirty-something professor was going to be enough of a challenge without falling flat on her face coming down the stairs to greet him.

Luckily she made it in one piece, her high heels staying under her as she reached the bottom step. She saw Professor Cullen take in her appearance. His eyes moved quickly, but she noticed him notice. And that was a good first step.

Bella had spent over an hour getting ready; waxing, plucking, makeup, and hair. She had bought new underwear for today, red lace cheeky panties and a matching bra with no padding. She was small but the thought of him seeing her nipples through the lace seemed sexier than trying to deceive him into thinking she had an extra cup size there. She had wanted to go with a pencil skirt but then changed her mind, choosing instead a short plaid skirt and a white button up blouse. She didn't overdo the school girl look with a tie or tall socks; she wanted him to take her seriously.

_Seriously, take me, _she thought.

"What can I do for you…?" he asked as she approached his desk.

"Bella. Bella Swan," she replied, wishing she hadn't sounded so much like James Bond in her greeting.

"Right," he replied, pulling his glasses off and setting them on the desk as he looked up at her. "What can I do for you, Miss Swan?"

Several responses went through Bella's head.

_You can __lay me flat__ on the desk there, Mr. Cullen._

_You can bend me over and spank me, Professor. _

Or her personal favorite: _whatever__ you like, hot stuff. _

She cleared her throat but was not nearly as crass. "There was a question I'd like to ask you."

"Was there something unclear about my lecture yesterday, Miss Swan?" he asked, his tone aloof.

"No. It isn't about your lecture. I was wondering if sometime you'd like to…" 

_Dry hump me to orgasm_

"…get a coffee with me?"

Professor Cullen seemed to stay quiet for longer than Bella could hold her breath. She stopped herself from fidgeting while she waited for his answer. He brought his hand up and rubbed his eyes with a sigh.

"Miss Swan, it is against university policy to date my students."

It was the response she'd expected, but not the one she'd hoped for.

"I understand. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

She turned and hurried off toward the exit. Her earlier grace was now absent as she scrambled to leave, and her foot caught on the first stair, causing her to tumble down. She felt her skirt fly up over her ass as she landed on her knees with her red cheekies in plain view.

A quiet hiss came from behind her.

Bella rose up, keeping her face away from the professor's. She couldn't have imagined a more embarrassing ending to this meeting. Scared of falling again, she started walking slowly up the stairs, hoping that everyone involved would forget this last fifteen minutes forever.

"Miss Swan?" Professor Cullen's voice boomed.

She scrunched her face and turned slowly. "Yes?"

"Did you wear those naughty knickers to ask me for coffee, or were you hoping that I would fuck you here on my desk?"

Bella tried not to look at his desk, but him saying the word made it like a magnet for her eyes. If she had not been red before, she was now.

"I…uh." She looked around as if hoping to find an acceptable answer in the air.

"Come here," he said sternly.

Bella nodded and looked down. This was going to be worse. She was going to be expelled for sexually harassing her professor. She walked over to his desk and stood there, awaiting her punishment.

"Hands on the desk and bend over."

_Wait, what?_

"Wait, what?" she said.

"Now, Miss Swan."

Bella was too scared to disobey. She placed her hands on the desk and glanced back over her shoulder at him. The look he wore was the exact one she'd seen so many times in her fantasies, yet somehow, in person, it was so much better.

"Eyes forward, Miss Swan," he said, but there was a small smile on his face. It was almost playful, and Bella felt hopeful that it meant he didn't do this regularly with one of his students.

She found a paper on his desk and kept her eyes locked on it but her body was paying attention to everything happening behind her.

There was no breeze but Bella felt the change in the temperature when Professor Cullen lifted her skirt. The cool air hit her ass just one moment before his hand did. She startled with surprise but then moaned, lowering her front toward the desk and sticking her ass back at him.

"Thank fuck for the lack of dress code," she heard him murmur before his hands were everywhere on her. Her thighs and hips, sliding over her ass; everywhere they touch burned with desire.

Bella was unsure of what to expect. Was he going to spank her and send her on her way or would she get to feel him inside her? She let out a long, wanton moan when she felt him peel her underwear down. A firm smack on her backside made her yelp.

"Quiet, Miss Swan. You wouldn't want to get me fired, would you?"

"No," she replied quickly and received another spank.

"No what?"

"No, sir."

She felt his fingers glide gracefully through her folds. They seemed to hold the secret of life, or at least the secret of never ending pleasure. Her body rocked with his fingers, legs shaking and breath quivering, and he hadn't even entered her yet. Would he fuck her? With what his fingers alone did, she didn't think she'd care.

Bella felt his hands disappear, and then heard the distinct sound of a zipper. She held her breath but nothing happened.

"Tell me, Miss Swan, how sure were you of this going your way today?"

"Not very," she admitted.

"So then you don't have a condom in your purse just in case, what a shame," he said, and she heard his zipper again.

"Wait," she said, feeling embarrassed.

"Wait what, Miss Swan. You either brought a condom because you thought I was going to fuck you or you didn't."

"There is one in my purse," she replied quietly. She hadn't really thought she'd need it but she had always been a dreamer.

"I seemed like a sure thing, did I?" he teased as he walked to her side. Her purse was small and she had it over her shoulder, crossed to the other side. He reached inside and pulled out the foil square.

"Just one?" he inquired.

"Yes, sir," she replied.

"Guess we'd better make it last," he retorted, and moved behind her.

Bella waited to hear the sound of the foil ripping, like it did in the countless romance novels she'd read, but in reality she didn't hear anything. There was just a moment of nothing, and then everything, as he slid himself through her lips and into her tight body.

She arched up just as his tip hit her depth, and they both cried out. His hands gripped her tight, pulling her back to him as he explored her.

Part of Bella wished she could have an out of body experience right now—she would love to see what Professor Cu….Edward looked like as he fucked her from behind—but the other part wouldn't want to miss a second of the pure pleasure she felt from having him inside of her.

She rocked back on her heels as the intensity grew, wanting to push back, to get him deeper inside her. She thought of nothing but how much pleasure they could create between them. Her small noises ricocheted off the walls and mixed in with his determined grunts.

Bella thought her legs would collapse when suddenly they felt numb. Her arms no longer strained against the desk and all she could feel was the connection where their bodies met. They moved together, and there was nothing but the race to ecstasy.

Things went fuzzy, and then Bella's eyes snapped shut. She bit her lip so hard it nearly bled as she convulsed around Edward. He shuddered behind her and stilled as she felt him twitch inside her.

When Bella opened her eyes again she heard the sound of his zipper. Feeling a bit ashamed at being so easy, she cleared her throat and stood up, not turning around. Her eyes landed on the paper on the desk again. She hadn't really looked at it before, just used it for a place to spot, but now she noticed it was her term paper.

"C minus?" she said, forgetting her shyness and turning with frustration. "You're giving me a C minus?"

Professor Cullen looked at her and laughed. "Yes, Bella. You deserved a C minus on that paper, so that is what I'm giving you. But I'm also going to give you that coffee date."

Bella opened her mouth and then closed it. She had expected this to be a one-time thing. It was crazy to hope for more, but with his words she found herself wishing for it. Her ire about her paper lost, she gave him a smile.

"You're kind of a hard ass," she sassed.

Professor Cullen's eyes drifted to her skirt and back up. "I can be. But I think next time I'd like to try something different."

Bella nodded, unable to speak.

"You should go. I have another class in a few minutes."

"Oh, right," she said, and turned to leave.

"And I don't have to remind you to use discretion about us."

"My lips are sealed….sir," she replied, tacking on the sir to get a rise out of him. His face flushed with desire and she knew she'd been successful. With a quick spin, she reached down and picked up the red lace off the floor and tucked them in his pocket before heading quickly up the stairs and out of the auditorium.

**E/N- FAGE 5 is starting soon. If you'd like to participate in the gift exchange, come on by Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps on Facebook. **


End file.
